


Afterlife

by Lilliads



Series: Ballad [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Matsukawa's Family - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, focused on Matsuhana, slight iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliads/pseuds/Lilliads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa knows that he has passed, his body felt as if it was made of smoke and was about to be swept from the wind. <em>So, this is the afterlife. Feels better if I was with Hanamaki.</em> He thought. Now, he was drifting across the clouds, and he couldn't believe how beautiful the afterlife could be. His eyes widened from surprised from the, green, beautiful mountains jag through the clouds. He wanted to see more, but his true goal was to see Hanamaki again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/gifts).



> I discovered a new song that fit perfectly for this 2nd Part. The sound was beautiful and I was glad I heard this. It was touching of course but it gave sense to the story I made. I hope you enjoy this 2nd part of my series. If you haven't read the 1st part. READ IT.
> 
> I insist you guys listen to it while you read! [Afterlife](https://youtu.be/f4kqIruQcvQ)
> 
> Also, if you would like story requests, ask me here: [Lilliads.tumblr.com](http://lilliads.tumblr.com/)

Once Matsukawa saw the paradise of the Afterlife, he wanted to break down in tears. He wanted to be with Hanamaki, he was the one that brightened his life, the on that greeted him in the morning. He needed to see him again, that was his goal now, his only goal. He was determined to see Hanamaki again, he didn't want see him in pain and in sorrow, he wanted to see him happy, and joyful. He knows he's at least allowed to visit the earth, rather than staying in this place for eternity. 

He tried to keep control of himself from floating away from the strong wind blowing him away. He can feel he was getting closer to his house, his family. He needed to see his parents, his siblings, his relatives who supported him all the way. 

When he saw his parents, he was in full shock. They were all wearing black. His mom was sobbing so much that he wanted to hug her and tell her,  _I'm here mom. Don't worry._ But he couldn't, he couldn't bear to see his family so hurt from his death. 

* * *

 

He followed his family down the street to the cemetery. People were crowding in already, but he could spot 2 of his friends, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He couldn't spot Hanamaki yet but yet, he knew he was going to be there. His family stopped in front of a Weeping Willow tree, it was shorter, but it was beautiful. The soft wind ripped through him, which calmed him down.

He noticed a few of his relatives looking up to someone with confusion in their eyes. He couldn't hear what they were saying. Their voices felt so distant yet, he was right beside them. He paid more attention to the man they were looking at. His eyes widened, it was Hanamaki. He drifted closer to him, to see his beautiful face again. But, it made him tear up. Hanamaki's eyes were glassy and tears poured down on his pale cheeks. He held out his hand and touched Makki's cheek, tears started rolling down his face as soon as he touched Makki's warm face. He was floating in front of him, smiling softly at him and whispered,  _'' I'll see you soon. ''_

* * *

 

He stood beside him the whole procession, until people began to disperse from the cemetery. His family said their goodbye's to Hanamaki, and left. Makki stared down at the ground as wind rustled through the Weeping Willow tree and his hair. He saw Makki tearing up again, but this time he was smiling sadly down the ground, and murmuring,  _'' I'll be there with you soon. You'll see me again. ''_ He heard determination in his voice and how devoted he was to see him again. 

And that's when Hanamaki walked away. He watched him one last time.

He turned to look at his tombstone, the marble was smooth, yet very simple. His named was engraved,  _Issei Matsukawa (松川一静)._ He then looked up once more at the brilliant blue sky. Clouds covered a few parts, but overall, it was beautiful. He let out a sigh of relief as the sun touched his cold skin. He felt as if he was still alive and well. He smiled once more at the sky before returning above. 

* * *

 

People would call him an angel, and yes that is true. He will be able to live peacefully as an angel once he see's Hanamaki again. And he knows, he will see him again. He just doesn't know when. 

He started to drift upwards, the sun about to set. The orange luminance of the sky giving it a warm, beautiful scene. As soon as he arrived, he stopped to hike up a small hill and watch the sun set before night comes. He stares in amazement on how the color is so beautiful. His eyes were anchored on the sun.  He suddenly felt something heavy was placed on his back, he turned to look, and his eyes stared at it blankly. He grew feathered white wings, it nestled against his back which made him feel calm. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is Matsukawa's POV after his death. 
> 
> Nothing is impossible for me in this series. I hope you enjoy this part and the song.


End file.
